


Hibiscus

by iisaax



Series: Inflorescence [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes is pretty and everyone just has to comment on it, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Makeup, Multi, Other, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Character, because the world needs more of them, hormone replacement therapy, plus a little of my ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iisaax/pseuds/iisaax
Summary: Natasha says something first, of course she does.She and Bucky are watching hair tutorials, Bucky struggling to follow a complicated wedding-style updo, and Natasha making a frustratingly perfect fishtail.“Say James,” she says, tying off her braid. “Can I ask you something?”-hi·bis·cus/hīˈbiskəs/1. a plant of the mallow family, grown in warm climates for its large brightly colored flowers2. represents the recognition of delicate beauty





	Hibiscus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Still have a few flowers to get through, so here's some more trans Bucky. Hope you enjoy!

Natasha says something first, of course she does.

She and Bucky are watching hair tutorials, Bucky struggling to follow a complicated wedding-style updo, and Natasha making a frustratingly perfect fishtail.

“Say James,” she says, tying off her braid. “Can I ask you something?”

Bucky doesn’t look away from their video, and rewinds it to try and catch up with whatever hair magic the person onscreen is creating.

“James.”

Bucky grunts their acknowledgment, letting go with one hand to take a bobby pin out of their mouth, causing most of their hair to fall out of the twist it was in. “ _Shit_. Yeah?”

“Not to be rude, but are you wearing a bra?” she asks mildly.

Bucky tries to remake the twist, voice muffled around the bobby pin back in their mouth. “Yeah. Why?"

The corner of Natasha’s lips quirks up, and she turns back to her laptop. “No reason. It looks cute.”

“You think so? I didn’t really know what size to get.” They glance down at their tank top, where a trainer bra can be seen peeking out. “It doesn’t look… weird?”

“No,” Natasha says simply, clicking onto another clip. “Like I said, it’s cute. You’re cute.”

Bucky smiles, bashful, and goes back to their video.

-

It’s Clint that mentions it next.

Bucky is perched on the bathroom sink, watching him sort through a surprising amount of makeup. He keeps mumbling to himself and holding up different bottles of… something… to Bucky’s face. He finally decides on one and hums happily, moving on to pick out a shade of powder.

“So,” Bucky starts, leaning over to peek at the compacts Clint is shuffling through. “Why do you have so much makeup?”

“Circus,” Clint answers mysteriously. “Plus…” he looks away, and are his ears pink? “I still like to wear a little lipstick sometimes…”

Bucky nods wisely like they understand the first part, which they totally don’t, then at the second part, “That’s cool.”

“You don’t think it’s… odd?” Clint asks, inspecting some eyeshadow that probably doesn’t need to be looked at so closely.

“Nope,” Bucky picks up a tube sitting next to them. “I wear lipstick all the time.”

“Well, yeah. But I’m a dude _all_ the time. A trans dude, at that.”

Bucky shrugs. “So?”

Clint looks up at that. He tilts his head, then goes back to thumbing through makeup palettes. “Huh,” he says. “I guess you’re right.” Then, “How about this color? It’ll go with your eyes.”

He holds up an orange scheme, complete with dark brown eyeliner, which they at least recognize.

“Sure,” Bucky sets down the lipstick and shifts forward so Clint can start to apply some of the stuff in the bottles with a sponge.

They listen to some of the music Clint is playing for a bit. They look around the admittedly cluttered bathroom, and recognize Nat’s hairspray, and inspect some kind of electric razor.

“This might be kinda personal,” they say, looking up at the ceiling as Clint does their lower lashes. “But can you even grow a beard?”

Clint tilts his head again, then sees the razor. “Oh, yeah, I can. That’s Sam’s, though.”

Bucky is more confused than ever, but doesn’t ask any more questions. Maybe they don’t want to know. Clint closes the mascara, and moves on to lipgloss.

He fans them out like playing cards. “Which one?”

Bucky thinks on it for a moment, then points to a nude color on the far left.

“Good choice,” Clint puts away the rest, then screws it open, spreading it on Bucky’s lips. “Okay,” he says after wiping off a little excess with some toilet paper. “I think you’re done.”

Bucky hops off the counter and turns to the mirror for the big reveal. They look… wow. Clint’s done some kind of contouring, and their cheekbones look amazing. They move their head, watching as the light catches on their nose and cupid’s bow. They rock back on their heels and tilt their head down, gazing up at themself through thick lashes. They look to Clint.

Clint’s grinning at them in the mirror. “Looks great, right?”

“Only thanks to you,” Bucky waves him off with a hand. “You did a good job.”

“Nah, it’s all natural. Not hitting on you, but you look... well, beautiful.”

“Really?” Bucky looks back to their reflection. “Thanks.”

Clint grins again. “No problem. I mean it.”

Bucky smiles back, and blows themself a kiss.

-

Tony, surprisingly, brings it up.

Bucky is back in his lab for their follow-up appointment, chatting with Bruce about their hormones while Tony tinkers away at their arm.

“So everything looks good,” Bruce is saying, adjusting his glasses. “And if you wanna come back for more blood-work in like a week? We can be sure your levels are good, too."

“Okay,” Bucky tells him, watching Tony. “Thanks.”

Bruce nods, wandering away towards the monster coffee-maker.

“I was just about to say,” Tony speaks up, scratching his cheek as he peers at some kind of wire. “Did you get some kind of surgery? Without me? Not gonna lie, I’m a little offended.”

Bucky rolls their eyes. “No, Stark. I’m taking anti-androgens."

“Anti-what-ens? Whatever. I was just gonna say you look good. As good as you _can_ with your Keanu Reeves on a street corner vibe goin’ on. Kinda fits, though, if you think about it, him being immortal and all. Did you know they found some-”

“Sir,” JARVIS interrupts, with as much exasperation as the AI can probably muster. “Miss Potts is currently trying to call you.”

“Crap.” Tony sits back and pats around in his pants for his phone, then probably remembers what he’s in the middle of, and closes up Bucky’s arm. “Arm looks fine; come back in a year? Or something. J, can you, uh, pencil Barnes in? I gotta…” Tony scrambles again for his phone, which he finds on the desk next to Bucky’s table. He answers it, half-jogging to the door. “Hey, Pep, I _know_ …” The door slides closed behind him.

“Sergeant Barnes,” JARVIS addresses them. “Are you available the sixteenth?”

Bucky blinks a few times, still recovering from the whiplash of getting complimented then brushed off by Stark. “Um, yes. I am.”

“Excellent. I will add you to sir’s calendar. Feel free to stay as long as you like.”

“Okay,” Bucky replies, and smiles, watching Tony disappear down the elevator.

-

Sam comments on it, too.

The both of them are getting coffee in their usual shop, tucked away in the corner booth. Bucky is sipping on something bright pink and foamy, and Sam snacks on a bagel.

“Steve couldn’t join us?” Sam asks, taking a bite.

“Mm-mm.” Bucky pulls off of their straw. “He’s visiting some Howlies at the nursing home.”

“Huh. You didn’t want to go to that?”

“Nah, I saw them last week.” Bucky readjusts their straw so they can get to the syrup at the bottom. “What did you say this was called?”

“Unicorn _somethin’_. Can’t believe you can drink something so sweet.”

Bucky shrugs, grinning. “Steve says it suits me. Because _I’m_ so sweet.”

“Ugh,” Sam groans, setting down his bagel. “Don’t make me lose my appetite.”

Bucky sticks out their stained tongue.

Sam rolls his eyes. “How old are you, again? Surely a hundred years is enough to grow outta that shit,” he teases. Bucky sticks out their tongue again. He laughs, and takes another bite.

As he chews, he considers Bucky. Bucky pretends not to notice, and takes a long sip of their drink.

“You know what?” Sam says eventually. “You have been in a much better mood, lately. Does make you act all sweet.”

“What can I say,” Bucky sets down their drink. “I’m just beautiful inside and out.”

It’s Sam’s turn to stick out his tongue.

-

Even Thor acknowledges it.

Bucky is boxing with him, and ducks to avoid a well-timed right hook. They spring back up, and aim for his chest, which he blocks.

“Wait for an opening,” Thor booms. “Then strike.”

“I,” Bucky jumps back from an uppercut, “ _know_. You’re not fighting fair,” they complain.

“Nonsense,” Thor steps back, and Bucky drops their arms. “This is how we all fight in Asgard.”

“It must be different down here,” Bucky pants, starting to unwrap their hands. “Usually I’m pretty good.”

Thor laughs, boisterous, and claps a huge hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “You are too humble, my friend. Now, let us take a break.”

Bucky happily obliges, stepping off the platform. They reach for their water, and take a few gulps while Thor unwraps his fingers. They sit on the edge of the ring, and dangle their feet. Thor sits next to them.

“I have been meaning to mention,” he lowers his voice to something not quite yelling. “Your stance, it’s different. Are you wearing protective padding?”

“No,” Bucky pours some water on their head. “My hips are just a little more full.”

Thor nods sagely. “Shape-shifting? I am well-versed.”

Bucky laughs, shaking their hair out. “Not quite.”

“If not magic, then what has caused your weight to shift?”

“I’m taking hormone supplements,” Bucky explains, leaning back against the ropes. “Have I told you? I’m genderfluid.”

“No, you have not! But I am well aware of the term. You see, my brother is similar. Earthly ideas of gender are… amateur, at best. I was just bringing it to your attention because I find your new body to be aesthetically pleasing by mortal standards,” he hops off the stage, headed to the elevator. “I am going to stop by the kitchen. Would you like some more water?”

“No thanks,” Bucky calls. Thor nods, and walks away, and Bucky grins after him.

-

Steve is the last to reference it, surprisingly.

Bucky’s watching him make dinner, seated at the island on a stool. They’re commenting on his choices for their stir fry, and making sure he doesn’t burn anything.

“I can get by on my own,” Steve assures them. “I know how to cook, Buck.”

“End of the line,” they remind him, smirking. “That includes the kitchen, too.”

Steve rolls his eyes, and shuffles the wok. “Whatever you say."

Bucky watches him a bit longer, eyeing him as he adds some seasoning.

“Hey, Bucky?” Steve asks after a while. “You’re really pretty, you know that, right?”

Bucky smiles softly. “So I’ve been told.”

Steve looks over at that. “Really? By whom?”

Bucky shrugs. “Everybody.”

Steve hums, placing a lid on their food. He walks over to Bucky and leans in for a kiss. “Well,” he says when he pulls back. “It’s true. You’re real pretty.”

It was nice hearing it from their other friends, but from their best guy, it makes their heart flutter. Bucky smiles, and pulls him in for another kiss. “Thanks, Stevie.”

Steve smiles back against their lips, and lifts a hand to cup their jaw.

The stir fry ends up burning, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this all just now, so let me know if you catch any mistakes.
> 
> Flower meaning is from [flowermeaning.com](http://www.flowermeaning.com/hibiscus-flower-meaning/)
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
